


He Cheated During Midterms and I was the Test

by biancas_misadventures12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Genderbend, I just really wanted to write some kurotsukki angst, M/M, Pining, girls on boy volleyball teams because i fucking can, im so sorry, midterms suck, self indulgent tbh, spoilers??? not really, tags will probably change as time goes on, this is my first story please be kind, yaku's injured from that one match in the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancas_misadventures12/pseuds/biancas_misadventures12
Summary: After midterms, Tsukishima finally has time to meet up with her boyfriend Kuroo again. As they go on a date for the first time in weeks, Yamaguchi is with Kenma to tend after Yaku, who is injured from a volleyball match. During this, he finds out some things that could break his best friend's heart in two.(TBH I still have plans for this book but I'm just extremely unmotivated)





	He Cheated During Midterms and I was the Test

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some KurooTsukki angst and this happened. Sorry in advance.

A mostly empty cup of coffee sat in Tsukishima's hand as she exited the classroom. Her hair was tied in a half-hazardly done bun on her head, her glasses laying askew on her nose as she yawned into her free hand, walking along with her best friend through the halls. Her eyes fought to stay open after another day of intense testing.

"That test was really hard." Yamaguchi sighs in exhaustion, running his hands through his messy hair. He had given up on trying to be presentable after the first day. "I hate math. I _seriously_ hate math."

"I didn't think it was too bad, really." Tsukishima replied, adjusting her glasses. She choked down another yawn and rubbed at her eyes, having to adjust her glasses yet again to compensate. Despite this, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Of course you didn't, Tsukki, you've stayed up studying for weeks now." The boy groaned in frustration. "Look at yourself, you're swaying!" Tsukishima took a sip of her coffee, already gone to a bitter cold, and tried to right herself. It wasn't _that_ bad. "You didn't even hang out with anyone the whole time. When was the last time you talked to Kuroo?"

"About three weeks ago..." Twisting her fingers in a bashful manner, she looked down at the off-white tiles. "I told him I wanted to dedicate myself to studying and I'd call him when midterms were over. He said he was fine with it." Adjusting a lose strand of hair out of her face, she added a, "I have to be my own priority sometimes." to finish.

"I appreciate your independency, but still... three weeks? I text Kenma at least twice a day for a good morning and night." He couldn't imagine going three weeks, let alone a day.

Yamaguchi and Kenma had been dating for about 5 months now. Tsukishima and Kuroo took it upon themselves, whom had been dating 3 months prior, to set the two up after both confessed to their respective friend their feeling for the other. So far everything seemed great between the two and they were a perfect match.

"I just found it important to be prepared. I'm smart and all but it's still difficult." By now they were out the front gates walking home, and Tsukishima tossed her empty cup into the trash and pulled out a travel cup from her bag to take its place. "Besides, it payed off, didn't it? The test was easy for me."

Yamaguchi replied with a huff. "Whatever works for you. Have you texted Kuroo yet?"

Nodding with a small smile she said, "We're gonna meet up at the café in Tokyo he frequents. Are you and Kenma coming along?"

"Nah, we can't. Ya know Yaku, Nekoma's libero? She got hurt during a match and Kenma and I are gonna go visit her tomorrow. We can still go to Tokyo together, though!" He glanced at the new coffee in her hand. "How much coffee have you had this week?"

"Seven cups a day and an energy drink to study."

"You're going to die."

"I'm already dead inside, there's nothing to lose."

"....Valid argument."

A light silence passed between the two.

"...You want some, don't you."

"Please. I haven't slept in two days."

* * *

While Yamaguchi was only going to help nurse a friend and simply wore light jeans and a grey t-shirt, Tsukishima had an actual date to attend. To say she dolled up would be an understatement. She had three weeks to make up for and planned to do exactly that, even going to the extent of forcing Yamaguchi to help her pick the perfect outfit and her mother help with her makeup and hair. Yamaguchi has designed for her to wear a black halter top, faded blue jean jacket, a grid skirt and black boots. Her mom applied a deep, wine colored lipstick to her mouth and a faint golden smokey eye, curling the tips of her hair and tossing it over her left shoulder.

Feeling out of place, Tsukishima confided in Yamaguchi about her discomfort during the train ride. He assured her throughout the whole tip that she looked stunning, saying Kuroo would have his jaw to the floor the moment he saw her. He even asked if she wore anything "special" for him with a wink, resulting in a smack on the shoulder.

~~...Even if it was true, she wasn't going to say anything.~~

The two parted ways after exiting the station, and Tsukishima headed to the café just down the street. She could see Kuroo's messy hair through the glass window and felt the all to familiar butterflies swarming around in her stomach and her chest tightened.

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

The phone in her hand revealed texts from Yamaguchi and Kenma consecutively.

 **Yama :) :** _my tsukki senses just went off! DONT WORRY!! u look great and kuroo's gonna be so !!! when he sees u!! <3_

 **Kenma :** _Don't be nervous. Kuroo is excited to see you._  

Giving a small smile, she texted both a simple 'thanks'. Taking a deep breath, the girl straightened her posture and entered the café, the support of her friends pushing her forward.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come! Kudos and comments are thoroughly appreciated!! <3


End file.
